


Opening Night

by Lavavulture



Series: One, Two, Three [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breathplay, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture
Summary: Iron Bull wants his turn at playing a role-playing game with his lovers and gets downright method about the whole process.





	

Iron Bull stretched out on the bed, listening in satisfaction as his knees and ankles popped. He felt sore, bruised, and absolutely fucking great. 

There was nothing like a good fight, save for a good fuck and he was such a lucky man that he was bound to have both in the same afternoon. 

That was unless Cole decided to spend the rest of the day lingering in his doorway like a gloomy specter instead of crawling up into bed with him. Iron Bull reached one of his arms up and back behind his head, watching the kid fidget. His movement made the deep cut across his stomach sting and he smiled smugly. His little scrapper had reach. He probably should have blocked that last swipe but he’d let the kid have a freebie. He didn’t mind having a reminder of Cole on his body.

“Why don’t you quit lurking and come here?” Iron Bull patted his knee. Cole was always a whirlwind of want after a fight and Iron Bull was eager to dive into it.

Cole lowered his head further under his hat, his hands clenching and unclenching around his daggers. Too late Iron Bull realized that he’d missed something, that the nervous energy thrumming through the kid wasn’t lust. He was freaking out.

“I hurt you,” Cole said and his voice actually caught on the second word. He clenched tighter around his daggers. “You looked away, one second to the sun disappearing behind the stone, and I saw your stomach in the dirt if I wanted it there. And I still hurt you!” 

“That’s the point of a fight, kid. You know that,” Iron Bull said, his eye narrowing, trying to figure out what was going through his head. 

“But I almost killed you,” Cole said, shaking. “I could have and I saw it and I made myself stop. But you said I couldn’t kill you!”

Ah. There it was. Iron Bull felt foolish that he’d missed something so simple, so fundamental to their relationship. He sighed heavily and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He set his hand on his knee again and this time when he spoke there was no playfulness in his voice, “Come here.”

The daggers dropped out of shaking fingers and Cole was in his lap and against him in an instant, careful not to touch Iron Bull’s stomach wound. Iron Bull curled his fingers around the firm curve of Cole’s hip and pulled him deliberately against the long tear. Cole gasped like the pain was his.

“I need to apologize to you,” Iron Bull said. Cole lowered his head again and Iron Bull took the hat off of his head before taking his chin in hand and lifting it up. “I should have beaten your ass into the ground for not trying to exploit an opening like that. You do shit like that out in the field and you’re going to get yourself killed.” 

“I could have killed you,” Cole protested and Iron Bull chuckled low, swirling his thumb under his chin fondly. He slowly trailed his fingers down to the long column of Cole’s throat. 

“Do you know how I lost the tops of these fingers?” Iron Bull asked, caressing soft skin with his shortened fingers.

Cole shook his head and then gasped when Iron Bull tightened his hand around his throat. 

“Let me tell you about it,” Iron Bull said casually and then squeezed harder, hard enough to bruise. “I was fighting some guy, some little thing—just like you—and he thought he got lucky. He lopped off these fingertips. Then do you know what I did?”

“N-no,” Cole said, forcing the word out with difficulty. Iron Bull breathed out a little sigh of pleasure at the sight of his struggle and ran his other hand up Cole’s strong leg, up until he reached in-between his thighs. He was unsurprised by the hardness he felt there. 

“I took that hand and I squeezed his skinny neck until his eyes popped out of his head.” Iron Bull squeezed a little bit tighter, just enough that he knew the kid was seeing spots in his vision, and rubbed his erection through his leathers. Iron Bull’s cock twitched at the sounds Cole made as he began easing off the pressure. “So don’t you worry about this love bite here, _kadan_. I was being lazy, thinking of getting back here. I wouldn’t have let a cute, little spirit like you gut me like a fish.”

Cole gasped for breath as Iron Bull’s hand finally slipped down to his shoulder and held on, pulling him closer.

Iron Bull used his other hand to stroke him gently, working open the laces on his leathers until he could press inside. He paused. “Say you couldn’t have killed me.”

“I couldn’t have killed you,” Cole said immediately, his voice rough as he brought shaking fingers up to red marks on his throat. He looked so relieved that it tugged at Iron Bull’s chest. Someday when Cole was more confident in his new flesh, they would have a different sort of talk and Iron Bull would help him understand that he was capable of stopping himself. But until then Iron Bull was more than happy to take control of him. It helped them both right now.

Iron Bull nodded and pressed his thumb against the warm skin of Cole’s thickening erection. “And why not?”

“Because-because you’re bigger and stronger than me and you would have stopped me.” Cole pressed his face against Iron Bull’s neck and shivered. 

“That’s right. That’s good.” Iron Bull kissed against his temple and then pushed him out a bit. “Now I want you to get down on the ground and show me that you’re sorry for holding back. Then I’m going to tell you all about the game we’re going to play with Dorian tonight. My game.”

“Yes,” Cole said. He would have dropped like a rock down to his knees but Iron Bull led him down with careful movements, his hands gentle along Cole’s body as he went.

Iron Bull watched with a hooded eye as Cole pulled him out from his loose trousers and took him in, probably too quickly but the noises he made as he sucked him down his pained throat were nothing short of beautiful. He stroked the soft, bright gold of Cole’s messy hair and felt so lucky he could burst.

Nothing in his current life matched any of his old plans and he couldn’t be happier for it.

 

Hissrad had a plan and he was going to stick to it. 

Of course when he’d first infiltrated Magister Pavus’s operation he’d had a completely different plan and it hadn’t involved fucking his new _master’s_ pet demon until the creature was digging his hands so deeply into Hissrad’s back that it would probably leave scars.

Hissrad was adaptable. And Compassion was an eager little monster. If he’d known that demons were so insatiable in bed, he might have gotten a _saarebas_ to summon one for him years ago. And then he would have fucked them both because the danger inherent in fucking a demon with a mage apparently made him hard enough to cut through glass.

“You’re going to help me,” Hissrad said firmly, running his thumb along the array of bruises on Compassion’s thin throat. Compassion moaned and tightened his long legs around him. 

“Yes, I’ll help,” Compassion said. His voice breathless and rough as Hissrad reached down to grab at one of those legs. He pushed it up to so that his knee touched the bed and it made Hissrad grunt in satisfaction to see how pliable the demon was.

“I know you will.” Hissrad pulled Compassion’s skinny ankle across until he could press his lips to the side, right over the bone and bite down. Compassion cried out, the most grateful pained expression that Hissrad had ever heard slipping out from his open mouth. “I’ll bet you know all about the dirty fantasies our _master_ has had about us. I don’t need demon magic to know what he wants. I can see it in those pretty eyes.”

Hissrad paused, considering, and reached down, caressing around the cavernous hollow under Compassion’s lantern-bright eyes. “You have pretty eyes too. For a demon.”

“He wants, waits, and-and wonders but it’s never enough.” Compassion swallowed hard and pressed his cheek against Hissrad’s hand. “The lash and leash linger, in every word and worry.”

“Sounds about right.” Hissrad curled his hand around the back of Compassion’s neck and pulled him up enough for a kiss. He would never have kissed a demon before Pavus, would never have dreamed of doing anything so foolish. But now he had made elaborate plans and at least half of them involved keeping this strange creature within easy reach. About the only useful thing that Pavus had done was make his pet so wanton from all his experiments and tests.

“I don’t recall giving you permission for this,” Pavus said from the doorway. 

Hissrad stilled his hard, slow movements and relished the desperate noises Compassion made in response. He put his hand down on his chest and held him down when Compassion began to try to rise up. “Stay. I’ll be back.”

Pavus let out a haughty snort of irritation and that gave Hissrad another sort of thrill, even as he pulled out of Compassion’s welcome body. He got off the plush bed and stood nonchalantly in front of it. Pavus couldn’t keep his eyes from falling down to Iron Bull’s thick, full cock.

“We’re going to be changing some things around here.” Hissrad let a sharp smile cross his lips as he watched Pavus move around him and stop in front of Compassion.

“Is that so? How absurd,” Pavus said, laughing lightly. His long fingers were curious as he touched the marks on Compassion’s long throat. “What have you done, you savage? I won’t have you breaking my things.”

“I’m not broken,” Compassion said in protest and Hissrad felt almost as surprised as Pavus looked. It was unthinkable for the demon to contradict his master. Compassion closed his eyes and pressed eagerly against Pavus’s hand on his throat. “I was thin at the shallow points but my master saved all the pieces and put them back into place.”

“When did I do that?” Pavus asked and then stiffened when Hissrad set his hands on his shoulders and began turning him around. Once he was facing Hissrad, Compassion slithered up and wrapped his strong arms around Pavus’s chest, pressing his cheek to his back. His clever hands worked open Pavus’s sumptuous robe so that he could stroke and pinch all along oil-glistened skin. Pavus gasped in surprise and tried to turn his head back to Compassion but Hissrad grabbed his chin in one strong hand, holding him in place. 

“You didn’t,” Hissrad said and advanced.

 

“That’s good, demon. Just like that,” Hissrad murmured as he watched the show. Below him Pavus couldn’t stop the throaty moan that erupted from his chest when Compassion slid his long, pink tongue up one shaking inner thigh, stopping just below his twitching cock before switching to the other thigh. Pavus tried to twist his arms out of Hissrad’s grip but it was fruitless. 

“You can’t do this,” Pavus protested but even his arrogance sounded half-hearted at this point. “I’m your master!”

“Mmmm, if you have to keep saying it, you’re not very convincing.” Hissrad ran his free hand down Pavus’s lovely, glistening chest until he met one of Compassion’s long-fingered hands. They tangled together for a moment and Compassion looked up, his eyes bright.

“Can I have him? He wants me to.” Compassion turned the full force of his too-intense stare on Pavus, who shivered hard in Hissrad’s grasp. “It burns and stretches and feels better for how wrong it is.”

Compassion paused a moment, looking unexpectedly contemplative. “Is it wrong?”

“Nah,” Hissrad said. He tweaked one of Pavus’s nipples, first gently and then hard just to hear the cry. “All these Vints are the same. They swagger and boast but all they really want are big hands on them and bigger cocks in them.”

Pavus twisted harder at that and Hissrad knew that if he hadn’t slapped a control collar on the magister’s pretty neck, he would be up in flames. He also knew that he was right. He didn’t think this was what the priests back home meant when they said that the _bas_ wanted to be conquered but he’d found it to be more true than not.

And what a lucky man he was to have found two tempting future converts, both ripe and ready for a strong hand. He’d have his fun, in as many different ways as he could imagine, and then maybe when he’d finally grown tired of exploring what he could do to them, he’d go back home and let them know the peace of the Qun.

But not any time soon, of course. 

“Give our master what he needs. Be compassionate.” Hissrad grinned at his own cleverness and turned a contemplative eye down to Pavus when he snorted in derision. The magister was usually a lazy, shiftless tease but the expression on his face now was anything but teasing. He was furious. The anger quickly melted down into a moan however when Compassion licked once up the oiled length of Pavus’s shaft. The moan turned to two and then a continuous stream when Compassion continued to nuzzle and lick along his cock, never turning his movements into the one that would actually bring the magister any relief.

“Stop teasing, damn you!” Pavus hissed and tried to jerk his hips up towards Compassion’s mouth.

Compassion blinked and then pressed his hands firmly to Pavus’s hips, holding him down. “Stay.”

Hissrad let out a deep belly-laugh at that. “You’re a quick learner, demon. I like that.”

But he couldn’t have the demon forgetting his place here. That way laid madness. Hissrad reached out and took Compassion by his hair, pulling hard enough to draw tears from the creature’s eyes. Compassion moaned sweetly and would have collapsed on top of Pavus if it hadn’t been for Hissrad’s firm grip.

“But I’m tired of the teasing too. I told you to give him what he needs.”

“Yes, I,” Compassion gasped, rubbing his body against Pavus’s cock before he collected himself enough to finish, “I’ll help him.”

“Damn you, let me go,” Pavus said sharply up to Hissrad. He didn’t take his eyes off of Compassion writhing on his lap as he said it. Hissrad didn’t blame him. It was a pretty sight. He also knew if he let him go, Pavus would find a way to turn this around to his favor. He’d tease and cajole the demon back into obedience to him.

“Fuck him, demon. I won’t tell you again.” Hissrad released his grip on Compassion’s hair and was pleased to see him scurry down between Pavus’s legs without another word. Without looking away from where Compassion began working his slick fingers slowly, curiously into Pavus’s round ass, Hissrad pulled a set of manacles out of the bag he’d pack earlier in preparation for this.

He waited until Pavus closed his eyes in pleasure at the demon’s twisting fingers before he clasped his wrists into those manacles. Pavus’s light eyes flew back open and before he could squawk out any more of his outrage, Hissrad shoved a gag into his mouth. 

“Much better,” Hissrad said. He slid his finger down along the magister’s stretched lips. “Next time I have something else I want shoved in here. But we’ll have to work you up to it. Right, demon?”

“Yes, you’re very big,” Compassion agreed, more lucidly than Hissrad expected him to be as he replaced his long, thin fingers with his long, thick cock. He gasped even as Pavus moaned under his gag, his back arching in pleasure.

“That’s beautiful,” Hissrad said, slipping his hand down to pinch at his aching erection. He wondered if the mage knew a spell that could make it so that he could fuck both of his new converts while watching them fuck each other. He didn’t know if few measly years would be enough to fill his appetite for them.

“Dominus,” Compassion said happily, running his hands along Pavus’s broad chest. Pavus pushed up against his touch, his earlier outrage apparently forgotten in the face of the tentative thrusts rocking his body. He moaned beseechingly.

“I’m your master now, demon.” Hissrad came up to Compassion’s back and grabbed his hips, stilling his movements. Both Compassion and Pavus cried out in protest. Hissrad pressed his lips a moment to Compassion’s throat before he bit hard over a bruise. “Do you need another reminder?”

“Yes, please.” Compassion shuddered, pressing against him, against his body and against the teeth on his neck. “Please pull and push until I won’t forget again.”

Hissrad chuckled. He could see that he’d have his work cut out trying to discipline this creature. Compassion would love everything that he could do to him. It was all right. Hissrad loved a good challenge.

Pavus groaned again and Hissrad looked down to see him fucking himself on Compassion’s cock, his hips flexing and straining in a gorgeous way as he moved. Hissrad chuckled again. He’d have his hands full with both of them.

He took Compassion’s hands and led them down to Pavus’s hips. Pavus growled behind the gag as the two of them stopped his exploratory motions. Hissrad stared him down but Pavus never looked away, even as a faint blush began rising on his high cheekbones. Hissrad nearly beamed with joy.

“Let me show you how this is done,” Hissrad murmured in Compassion’s ear and then bit at it for good measure before he began pushing into the demon’s eager, grasping hole.

He was the luckiest spy in all of Thedas to have been sent here. He may never go home again.


End file.
